epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Avatar Aang vs Star-Lord - Freestyle
Such green! Yeah so WWW vs DKP is being postponed until I can actually freestyle write it :P In the meantime, I had inspiration last night, about 1 AM, in the middle of doing an assignment, took a break, went onta YT, saw that IS' latest video was Aang vs Naruto, watched that (I recommend it, yee (y)), and then felt like making my own Aang battle. Then I was liek: Wait Aang isn't a comic, video game, horror, or have good foes from Elder Scrolls or Mass Effect that came to mind, so this has to be a Freestyle. Hmm... who do I know well that I like against Aang? Godzilla? Nope. Captain Planet? Nope. Naruto? Lol I'd just end up stealing lines from the battle :P. Korra? ehhh.... nah. OOH! STAR-LORD HAS THE ELEMENT GUN! And then within three minutes this plopped out. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the connection is based on the fact that comics Star-Lord wields the Element Gun, so it's kids who wield the elements to dethrone tyrants and found cities. Yeah this probably isn't as good as the rest of the battles in this series cuz I haven't seen any Avatar in a decent while and read GotG comics in longer, but I think it's worth a read. Thanks to User:WonderPikachu12 for the amazing title card (when it's done)! Teh Battle: Fr-fr-fr-freestyle Rap Battles of Blog Revival Aang, the Avatar, Last Airbender, Founder of Republic City VERSUS! Peter Quill, Star-Lord of the Spartax, Saviour of the Universe and Guardian of the Galaxy! BEGIN! Avatar Aang: Prepare for an elemental contest, I'll be the one high above this dick-tator's spawn denied even a simple mother's love But I don't need that, nah, I'm a man in my own right You say you're a Lord, yet in our classes I see a Great Divide I'm a foundational hero! Carry on an unending legacy! You're a sleazy punk trying to get legs up and in sheets So I'll prick this Quill, flame's mightier than the pen Take breaths away with my rapping - let's see you airbend! Star-Lord: An elemental contest? You're about to be laid in State Come on, baldie, I'm the Captain Kirk of the Modern Age! More of a Destroyer than Drax! Call this the Trial of Aang! I'll be testing your steel and wit until Rocket gives the Blam You best hope you come back again, because Guardians always do Just ask Charlie, you're Marti-next to lose to us, dude! See through your facades like any Skrullian impersonator I had a massively successful film - not surprising there are haters. Avatar Aang: I'll spit like fire, blazeit upon Bendis' Kirby over here Call me Ronan, I'm the Accuser of this Cyclopian queer! Rock solid! Ba Sing Se breached more easily than my defense! Put down better Fire LORDS, so defeating me? Don't be dense Got a ravenous flow, sick low blows on this Oedipal mofo! Don't get too wet though, because I'll evaporate on Han Solo I control the very air within you, so let me point you out Marvel's real heroes had solo movies before a team bout. Star-Lord: What a twist! He tries to lampoon the successful movie! You get nowhere unless you Knowhere to draw the line on duty My constitution's Iron, Man, much like my rapping, homie I wonder if you chose one element, would you be Krillin or Omi? I'm a prince! Turned my title into a rogue's nom de plume! Saved the universe, you just led to the death of mature Nicktoons! Not even Tanaleer would collect your disses, we all abhor ya Go back to competing with Zutara, I'll be chilling with Gamora. Outro: Hint to planned battle (hopefully next): Bibidi Babidi Boo! Who won? Star-Lord Avatar Aang Category:Blog posts